


Butterflies

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Kid Fic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his mum do magic together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

“Mummy what’re you doing?” the youngest Stilinski asked as he watched his mother’s eyes glow, brilliant gold against her fair skin. 

“Magic.” 

Her hands outstretched, humming strange words a confident smile stretched against her face. Genim found himself grinning too. 

“Do you want to help?” 

“Oh yes please Mummy!” the boy squealed bouncing against the bed. 

“Alright sweetie, hold my hand and close your eyes.” 

“What now?” he whispered. 

“Concentrate hard and think about a butterfly.” 

“A butterfly?” Gem asked eyes wide. 

“Close your eyes.. and think, imagine it as if it were right in front of you. And open your eyes.” 

Genim opened his eyes slowly not sure what to expect. He beamed as he took in the swirling flood of colour in front of him. What looked like a hundred butterflies fluttered madly around his parent’s room. He squeezed his mother’s hand, happiness spilling over. 

“Wow! Mummy did you do that?” 

“We did. Together.” She said pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Can we do it again for daddy?” 

“Anything and everything.”


End file.
